Voodoo Child
by outrrageous
Summary: Being guy crazy isn't so easy, when a new girl moves into dogtown she meets up with the eccentric dogtown boys.. im not good at summaries


The last sun of the day beamed on my face as we drove past the beach. Leaving home was terrible, but I could get used to this. The oranges and yellows of the sun mixed with the crisp salt air made moving to the surf ghetto, Venice Beach ,otherwise known as 'Dogtown,' not so terrible.

"We're here!" my mother exclaimed as we pulled up to a small two-story house. It had a small, drained pool in the back and a dead garden.

"Why don't we get everything inside.." my father said.

"Ya..ya" I mumbled walking towards the pool. I hoped in and was entranced with the beauty of it. A surfer's dream. A wave that broke 24/7.

"Bailey!" my mother snarled, "You can enjoy the pool later..help your father bring everything inside." I nodded and jumped out of the pool.

After we had finished bringing in all our bags. My mother insisted on giving me a grand tour of the house. My parents room was on the bottom floor along with the kitchen and dinning room. On the top floor was my rather large room and a bathroom. I was pretty happy with the privacy of having the upper floor to myself.

When my parents went to bed, I skated the pool for a couple of hours. Skating was my life and freedom and i was glad to have my own spot.

After I had finished skating, I decided to go for a walk. I wandered out the front door and made it to the sidewalk, when i was greeted by a friendly stranger.

"Hey! You my new neighbor?" she asked politely.

"Yea..I'm Bailey.." I said smiling.

"Kathy..I'm so glad you are a girl! We don't have many girls in the neighborhood!" she exclaimed. I laughed. She was a little shorter than me and had long brown hair. "So anyway Bailey..wanna go for a walk with me?" Just then three boys came barreling out of the house howling.

"Kathy who's the friend?" a latino boy questioned checking me out.

"This is Bailey..she is our neighbor.." she said pushing the guy back, "Bailey this is my brother...and his friends Jay and Stacy," she said rolling her eyes. Then she smiled at Stacy.

"So, uh, Bailey how 'bout you and me got get to know each other better!" Jay wiggled his eyebrows.

"Cute.." I muttered sarcastically, "But I don't date guys that have their mothers pick out their clothes"

"I like 'em feisty." he laughed and curled his lip.

"Hi I'm Stacy.." Stacy said sweetly.

"Hey," I said flirtily. Kathy looked at me as if to say, "MINE!" I nodded and mouthed 'sorry.'

"Wait a sec., You have the pool in your backyard!" Tony said.

"Mmhmm.." I answered. They all looked at each other and smiled then ran to my backyard.

Kathy laughed, "I'm sorry..they're retards!"

"It's all good.." I said laughing, "Let me grab my board..."

"You skate?" she said in shock.

"Ya.." I said laughing then ran in and got my board. When I got out back the guys were shredding my pool.

Then I came out with my board, Jay and Tony looked at me laughing. "Beautiful and skates?" Tony gawked.

"I'd like to get me a piece of that ass!" Jay said.

"You know I can hear you right?" I said jumping in the pool. Then i hopped on my board, skated up the bowl and stalled on the side.

"DAMN!" Tony and Jay exclaimed as their jaws dropped lower than what should be humanly possible.

"You really shred!" Stacy said.

"Thanks.." I said blushing. Guys usually hadn't found it attractive that I skated, especially not cute guys like these. What can i say..I'm guy crazy..its a burden that I've had basically since I can remember.

I sat up on the wall of the pool and was joined by Jay while Tony skated. Jay smirked showing his dashing teeth while he put his hand through his hair, "So you're new?

"Mhmm.." I said smiling at him even though it was a 'duh!' statement. But like I said, I'm guy crazy and, I couldn't help but find him so damn attractive.

He scooted closer to me and whispered, "I could, uh, show you the ropes if you wanted.." His whisper sent tingles down my spine. I laughed.

"Thanks...but I'm gunna have to pass.." I whispered back blushing.

"Bailey!" My mother said walking outside, "Who are these people?"

"Umm our neighbors.." I said turning from Jay .

"O.." my mom said then smiled, "I'm Sharon..Bailey's mother..if you need anything..feel free to help yourself."

"Thank you," Jay said smiling. My mother left, probably to go finish unpacking.

Kathy grabbed Stacy's hand. "Are you going to the party tonight?"

"Umm..after work..ya" he said tensely.

"Good," she giggled then turned to me, "Bails! You should come!"

"Umm..I don't know.."

"Com'on babe!" Jay said pulling me closer to him.

"Ya babe!" Tony said hopping up next to me and glaring at Jay.

"Umm..okay," I said smiling at Tony.

"I gotta get to work.." Stacy sighed looking at his watch.

"Bye Stace!" Kathy said kissing him softly on the lips.

"Bye.." he muttered timidly then walked away.

Jay got up, "Gotta go see my mom.." he said sadly, then he brightened up, "See you later cutie!" Then he walked away.

"Bye sweetheart!" Tony mocked.

"Bye.." I mumbled.

Kathy walked over and sat on the other side of me. "What now?"

"How 'bout you get outta here Kathy!" Tony said smirking. "Don't you have to make dad's dinner?"

"Shit!" Kathy said, "Be right back, Tony behave!"

"No promises.." he said smiling.

"Sorry Bail.." She said sympathetically.

"It's all good.." I giggled. Then with a sad look she turned and ran away. We sat there for a second awkwardly looking at each other.

"So, bonita, where you from?"

"Nevada.." I answered looking down, "How 'bout you? Live in Dogtown all your life?"

"Yah..born and raised!" he returned. "So how you liking it here?"

"Uh...Its cool..so far," I said nodding.

"I could make it better.." he said wiggling his eye brows suggestively. I grunted. He laughed at me and lifted my chin with his fingers. "You are really cute..you know that?"

"Funny.."

"I am aren't I," he said smirking, "You're not as cute as me though," he said flipping his curly hair.

"Ugh!" I chuckled while playing hitting him.

"Alright you asked for it!" he said sliding into the pool, pulling me down with him.

"Hey!" I said chasing him around the pool. When I caught him, I tackled him but fell laughing. We sat on the ground laughing for a couple minutes still nudging and pushing each other.

"God! You two act like fucking 5 year olds!" Kathy said walking over to the pools edge.

"Sorry.." I said getting up.

"Wanna come get ready with me?" she asked.

"Sure.." i shrugged then climbed out of the pool. Tony followed me and put his arm around me...O god, Tony is like a puppy and, I was his new play thing.

The next hour Kathy and I helped each other get ready. In the end result, she was wearing jeans and a pink tank top, while I was wearing my ripped jeans and a tight black tank top. When we left her room, Tony, Jay and Stacy, who were waiting outside, all muttered, "DAMN!" Then Kathy ran over and kissed Stacy. Jay and Tony sat staring at me like hungry dogs looking at a piece of meat. I didn't think I looked that good.

"Ay sexy!" Jay said putting his arm around my waist.

"Bails..Lookin' good!" Tony said putting his arm around my shoulder. I walked awkwardly torn between the two guys..but it didn't stay long. As soon as we entered the party, both Jay and Tony were off talking to other girls, while Stacy, Kathy and I hung back. Later on, Kathy found a group of friends and we rotated around them for a while, both Stacy and I were fifth wheels.

"So.." Stacy said awkwardly, "liking the party?"

"Ya.." I returned taking a drink uncomfortably.

"Wanna go outside?" he yelled over the music. I nodded and we walked out of the party to the pool area. Out there, there was way less people and it was much quieter. "Sorry..I just couldn't think in there.."

"It's all good..I couldn't either!" I said smiling, "So you and Kathy..That's really cute!"

"Mhmm.." he said timidly, then smiled.

"You know if you wanted..you and the guys could go skate my pool tomorrow.." I said.

"Ya..that would be cool!" he said nodding, "We are going to surf in the morning...wanna join?""Uh...I haven't surfed since I was like 5.."

"Don't worry..We'll help you" Stacy said gazing into my eyes. This was the first time I actually got to notice his eyes. The color was so unique and beautiful.

"Stace!" Kathy called from the sliding glass door.

Stacy turned his head to her then back to me, "Gotta go.."

"Bye." I sighed, chugged down my third drink, and looked out to the horizon. I walked down to the beach and stood by the water, enjoying its essence.

Then arms wrapped around my waist and a body pressed against my back, "Hey beautiful." I flipped myself around to see Jay's smiling face.

"Shouldn't you be partying?" I asked quietly.

"Shouldn't you?" he returned quickly. I looked up at him sadly. "What?" he said cradling my face in his hands.

"Just not in the mood.." I muttered.

"What your boyfriend dump you or something?" he asked mockingly. I stayed silent. "Aw Bails..I'm sorry.." he said pulling me tighter.

"It's okay.." I mumbled. "Thanks for caring though.."

"What are friends for?" he said as his smile grew again.

"Hah..ya..I feel like we have been friends forever but really only for a day.." I chuckled.

"Ya..weird right?"

"Mhmm," I mumbled.


End file.
